Out of Thin Air, Sequel to 'In Another Life'
by DecemberPaintedWings
Summary: Stefan promised his brother that he would care for Caroline while he fought in the War.  But this favor is something that just might be the death of him.  Can he carry out his mission? *Rated T for intense asylum scenes* STRONLY SUGGEST READING PREQUEL!
1. The Favor, Part 1

**A/N: Hey people, I'm back! Here is the first chapter of the SEQUEL to **"In Another Life", **but it isn't quite what it started out as. For instance I know now (after being derailed by the wonderful review from **cassie** – thank you!) that this is a Stefan/Kat story. Therefore this first chapter is more of a stand-alone, one-shot to show Elena's rescue from her descent into madness and because of that review, Tyler Lockwood is now in this chapter! There will be more dialogue and character interaction than the last story, because this one was never supposed to be just a one-shot. Quick timeline: Elena is eighteen and so are Stefan & Tyler (a year younger than Damon & Caroline). The time in this chapter is December of 1862, Ellie's daughter Mira is five months old (born July 1862) and Matthew was reported dead in October (E&M were married in July of 1861 {at seventeen: not gross child marriage, I promise!} and he went off to fight a month later). That is when Ellie broke down. This chapter was inspired by a song called, "Misunderstood" by Better than Ezra. You know the drill, your thoughts in exchange for mine. Enjoy! **

The Favor, Part 1

"Stefan, I know you are confused as to why I wished to meet with you. But I am in a desperate situation and I need help. As you know, Damon wishes for you to 'look after' me so I thought you were my best option." Caroline was already out of breath and she had not even gotten to the heart of the matter yet. Stefan wanted to laugh, but he could tell from the desperation in her voice that this was a truly serious matter.

"All right Caroline, tell me what it is that I may do for you on this rainy December evening." Stefan felt uncomfortable now that he had offered help, without knowing what was even wrong in the first place. Damon had made him promise less than a month ago though, and he would never break a promise to his brother. So he would just stand here, hoping she would say something, feeling like a true idiot.

"My parents and Meredith moved away yesterday for good, if you will remember. They told everyone that Elena, Me and little Mira would be living with Uncle Allen. I am there with Mira but Elena is not." She choked off, but then determined to finish, she continued with her story. "Mother and Father were at a loss of how to help Ellie with her grief. She was laying in bed, immovable both day and night. She no longer looked at her daughter or anyone else. Food and bathing are but a memory in relation to her. Ellie is just so grief-stricken she cannot recover. So, two months ago they sent her…to Williamsburg."

Caroline continues to speak in that horrified voice, but after she says the word 'Williamsburg' Stefan has heard all that he needs to. He knows now with every fiber of his being where Ellie Donovan is being held. Eastern State Hospital is in the nightmares of every child who hears the name. Infamous for deplorable conditions, the Hospital is supposedly the 'best' in the state. Not that the families care about living conditions when getting rid of the embarrassment is such a relief. Matthew Donovan would be absolutely enraged to know that his wife had been sent to such a place.

Ellie was not the first Donovan to be in the asylum. Matthew's older sister, Victoria, had disappeared when she was sixteen and they were thirteen. No one was ever officially told where she was taken, (the story was relatives in the East took her in) but they all knew. Matthew was absolutely devastated, as he loved her fiercely. Stefan thinks he never really forgave his parents for pushing his poor, consumptive sister out of the way so he could have an "untainted" future. This would kill him. As Matthew's best friend and almost brother-in-law to Ellie's sister, Stefan is now resolved on one thing. He _will_ bring her home again. He is not the only person who needs to be involved in this though.

Tuning back in to Caroline's words he manages to catch the very end of what she is telling him. "…so I really hope that you will help us. I would have asked Damon, but Mother and Father forbade me to tell anyone. Now they are gone, but so is he. Therefore I can use all of the help I can procure for a rescue mission. Uncle Allen will not go against Mother and Father directly, but he _will _shelter her if we bring Ellie home. Are you with me for this?" She unleashed the most pleading look in her green eyes, the one she saved for extreme emergencies. Stefan had seen it before and knew even if he had not already decided to help he would have caved in at that look.

Stefan once again held back laughter, which was not quite so hard when he reminded himself of why Ellie was in need of rescue. So he just did the only thing left that he could do. "Caroline did you even need to ask? I was one of Matthew's closest friends while we were growing up and I would do this for him, whether or not Ellie was your sister. And help is not in short supply because you have missed someone who will be very willing to help."

He looked at her, waiting for the notion he had gotten to be thought of by Caroline. The moment she realized what he meant by 'extra' help, he could swear that he actually witnessed her eyes light up. "Tomorrow morning I will go at dawn to the Lockwood home and enlist his help. If all goes well, the journey to Williamsburg will begin by nightfall and we shall be there in the afternoon on Thursday. Then another day will be needed for the return excursion. I will need to inform Giuseppe that I am to be away; that is the only thing that might block our mission." Apprehensive he gazed at her.

For a moment a frown creased Caroline's otherwise perfect complexion. Then it was gone as if it had never been there and she had the most wicked of smiles in place of it. "Stefan, you leave your father to me. He adores me and would probably believe me if I told him I was planning a trip to the moon. And I honestly think we should involve Kat in our plans. I am going to need help cleaning Ellie up presentably enough before we return to Uncle Allen's. Heaven only knows what indignities and filth my poor little sister has suffered thus far." Caroline began to exit the sitting room, presumably to go visit with Giuseppe and help Stefan break free for the amount of time needed. Stefan had one final question though.

"Do you honestly think that we can help her return from such a dark place? I honestly hope so for Mira's sake, but what if we cannot? Caroline I just do not want your hopes to raise up so high they plummet down and crush you when they land." Stefan was determined that while attempting such a thing, they needed to be realistic of the possible outcome. Caroline while not of quite the same importance to him as she was to Damon, was still precious to his heart.

She was the sister he always wanted and someday might have – if he could keep her in one piece until Damon returned. She may appear dainty and fragile, but Caroline did not have a retreating personality by any means. Caroline was a troublemaker, even though not by actual design. Not that lacking design prevented heaping amounts of serious trouble from following her. It had been that way since they were children and now with Damon away, Stefan felt like this would harder than ever. She had not exactly proved him wrong as of yet.

The determined set to her face would have broken a far stronger man than him. Nothing would infiltrate her happy expectations unless she herself allowed it to. Caroline would crush it if it did and Stefan's words were no less than an enemy spy. "I will not concede defeat until she is in her grave and I absolutely can do no more for her. Ellie has always needed my help and protection, only I have learned from my mistakes. No longer will I coddle her; she will be made to fight for herself and be strong. She has to if she is to make it. Maybe our other third party can help with that particular portion of this assignment." The mischievous twinkle returned to her eyes and she turned again to the door. Leaving the room, Caroline made sure that Stefan had plenty to contemplate before the following morning when it would all begin in earnest. The things you do for family, he thought, shaking his head with self-deprecating amusement.

All that night Stefan found it impossible to attain comfort. Tossing and turning in his bed, with sleep defying him, eventually he decided to give up. He tried to read, but that did not work either. At about four in the morning, Stefan gave up in disgust and retreated to the stables. Visiting his horse, Folly, always made his mind feel more at ease. No matter if he was dealing with his Mother's death, or his brother's departure – or even this insane 'rescue' mission one thing was certain. Folly would bring him back from this stupor he finds himself trapped in.

An hour and a half after going into the stables, Stefan felt infinitely calmer than he had in longer than he could remember. He had not felt this calm since before the war had broken out and split the country apart. Now dawn was breaking and it was finally time to ride over to the Lockwood home. Stefan just hoped that he could count on Tyler for his help. It should be a sure thing because Tyler had always loved Ellie and Matthew had been his closest friend other than Stefan. They all looked out for one another, but since Matthew's death Tyler had been on edge and a somewhat unpredictable, loose cannon.

As he was riding into the dawn, Stefan felt free for the first time in what seemed to be forever. He did not know if he would ever comprehend how Caroline was so easily able to convince his Father to allow him a few days of freedom. He did not really care to figure it out – any way he looks at it this is definitely something to be grateful for.

The ride passes quickly and it only takes about fifteen minutes before he reaches the white columned monstrosity that his friend calls home. It is really not that much larger than his own home, but it always sets Stefan on edge with its showy looks and the pristine upkeep it boasts. Not a single leaf or plant stalk, flower or bench is an inch out of place. It unnerves Stefan more than he can verbalize. But he must press on. This is not the time to wonder at the ugly lawn ornaments, he will save that for later.

Tying his horse to the fence post right at the beginning of the lawn, Stefan strides across it and up toward the main house. He knows at this early time of morning Tyler will be in the house taking breakfast. More likely than not, his Father will be sleeping off a hangover from the saloon and his Mother will have spent the evening visiting someplace. Reaching the front door, Stefan raises the knocker. But before he can lower it to the wood, the door is flung open. Tyler looks as though he slept even worse than Stefan – he did not realize that was humanly possible.

Scruff covers his face and it appears that he has not shaved in a couple of days at least. Tyler is beginning to smell unwashed, which is a feat seeing as people do not bathe every day as a normal event to begin with. Stefan has not seen him since a couple of weeks after they received the news about Matthew and Tyler's hair is over-long, reaching his shoulders almost. His eyes are sunken into the sockets, making him appear gaunt and ill. He was prepared to see some unkemptness but nothing of such disgraceful proportions. Stefan supposes that this makes the rescue mission a double endeavor. Caroline can never ask anything that will turn out to be an easy favor to grant. It always has to be something that needs a couple of miracles to fix the problem. This is a very good example of a serious character flaw; he is already marking this mentally to warn Damon when he returns. In the meantime business must be settled, easy or not.

"Stefan, I most definitely was not expecting to see you on this fine December morning. Should you not be at home, helping Giuseppe oversee your investments?" Tyler says this with a mocking tone in his voice and a slightly manic light in his eyes. If this is what you want, fine, Stefan thinks to himself. We will just have to get straight to the crux of the problem. This is not an attitude Stefan can afford to allow Tyler to convey any further. It must end now.

"Tyler this is a matter of grave importance. Caroline needs our help rescuing Ellie from Williamsburg. She is handling Matthew's death even worse than you are, so their parents sent her to that awful place. For all we know she could be dying. We are all aware of the horrible things that happen in institutions, especially that one. Allen will take her in, according to Caroline, if we can bring her home. Will you assist me? We must ride out immediately if we are to make a timely journey."

Tyler does not bother to answer Stefan, but instead shoves past him, running wildly for the stables to the right of the house. The front door is left hanging open with Stefan gazing after him startled. Well, that answers the question firmly enough, Stefan thinks wryly. Running the opposite direction to his horse, Stefan has just mounted Folly when Tyler comes flying toward him, Goddess (his horse) pulling the family's buckboard wildly behind her.


	2. The Favor, Part 2

**A/N: Here is Part 2 of "The Favor." Somewhere along the way I have decided that this will be its own miniature story and the Stefan/Katerina love story will be separated from it. There will be no romantic leanings toward Stelena in this story-verse. Sorry, but my mind has just twisted in this direction. I can't seem to start on StefKat's story without including this tale into the sequence of events. It just feels important to me. If I can finish this with Part 2, I will. If not, there will be a Part 3 after this. I am splitting it up so it won't appear quite so daunting to readers. And Kat fans never fear, she will be in this story and totally awesome. Her and Elena may even become friends, I haven't decided yet. If you're confused on the timeline of events, I suggest you reread the 'A/N' portion of Part 1. I tried my best to explain things. Message me if you have any questions you wish to be answered and I will try my best. WARNING: Disturbing Content is Within. Links to pictures of the asylum are on my profile page. In the meantime, this chapter was inspired by "Starlight" sung by the wonderful Kate Voegele. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts! :)**

The Favor, Part 2

They have been riding for almost half an hour before Tyler slows down to a normal speed acceptable to the horses, if they wish to ride them through the rest of the day. The journey began far sooner than Stefan anticipated so they should be able to arrive long before night falls. Silence is a companion as they travel, until mid-afternoon, when Tyler gazes over at Stefan intently. Shifting in Folly's saddle uncomfortably, Stefan waits for the yelling to begin. At this point in time he will be surprised by absolutely nothing. But Tyler just continues to look over at him, an indeterminate expression on his face. So Stefan is fairly shocked (something was able to surprise him after all) when Tyler says, so quietly it is almost a whisper, "Thank you for coming to me. I would have been willing to do anything to help with this mission and I am honored that you thought of me."

Almost as intently as before, Tyler now returns his eyes to the road before him, trying to shrug away the gratitude he has just shown. When they stop to let the horses drink at a stream a couple of miles later, for a second it seems as though a splash-fight is going to break out. Almost for a second nothing has changed and they are best friends again, with the world at their beck and call. Nothing can bring them down. At least, until they recall the empty space between them where Matthew should be; then they are nowhere except down. There is not another place they can be, knowing such a harsh truth. It stings their souls and before either can inadvertently express it, they are back on the buckboard and the horse (respectively) and it is forcibly forgotten.

At five o'clock by Stefan's reckoning, they have reached Williamsburg. It is no longer quite as much of a bustling metropolis Stefan remembers it being just a few years ago. Now the streets seem emptier and more haunted. The ghosts of all the people that used to wander there are hovering somewhere just out of sight, making the hair upon the back of his neck stand up. Never has he felt a spirit, but he figures that it must feel quite a lot like this feeling he has right now; cold and destitute. Tyler and Stefan glance at each other and without speaking they agree on one thing: Ellie will be coming home in this buckboard tonight if it is the last thing either of them does.

They halt the buckboard directly in front of the 'hospital' and Tyler immediately exits it and begins stalking toward the entrance. Just seconds before Tyler is able to take the building by force, Stefan grabs the back of his shirt collar and yanks him off to the side of the Hospital's spotless porch. Tyler struggles to break free, but Stefan just keeps holding him back from the door. Finally, he stops struggling and glares at Stefan menacingly. "Let me in that building or Salvatore, and make note that this is a promise I intend to follow through on, you will be _extremely_ sorry that you did not." Not shifting away from his hold in the face of this threat Stefan is feeling his patience wear thinner by the moment.

"Tyler Lockwood, if you enter the building looking as you do they will most likely commit you as a patient. They will certainly not release one of the people within those walls into your care without a scuffle. The jail cell-block could be in your future if we do this your way. And while I am quite sure you would fit right in with Williamsburg's raucous and drunk beggars, now is not the time to test that hypothesis." Yanking Tyler's collar even harder he pulls him farther to the right of the porch away from the window, trying to avoid attention of the Hospital staff.

"We will do this my way or you shall have Caroline to reckon with when the mission goes sour. Is that understood Lockwood?" Tyler hesitates for a few moments and then finally nods in agreement, looking as though he had just swallowed hundreds of lemons. He hated to admit it but unfortunately Salvatore was right about his plan of action being likely to end in disaster. He guessed maybe he should hear what Stefan has to say about things.

Stefan is at his snapping point. If Tyler had not agreed with him, knocking the other man unconscious was probably the course of events that would have followed. Nothing else would have been able to stop him from acting. Thank heaven they had avoided that. "This is how we shall work things out. Tyler, you will stay with the buckboard and the horse to ensure they remain at the post and are not stolen. I am assuming that Mr. Forbes made it possible for only male relatives to have Ellie released from the asylum. So he and Allen will both be on the list. I am going to take a leap of faith and assume that Jeremy is also there. Considering that he ran away from home three years ago after Victoria disappeared, the staff will be unfamiliar with his personage. I will impersonate him and remove Elena from the building. We will come to where you are waiting and leave immediately to avoid any problems with our exit from the city. Does this meet with your approval?" Stefan had stated the plan with calm and easy assurance but the last sentence had been uttered in a sarcastic and challenging tone of voice.

Tyler had become leveled out in mood by this time and was unruffled by Stefan's personality shift. "As long as you can do it without screwing up, it sounds fine to me." With that ringing endorsement of such a confident nature (sarcasm again, maybe he was beginning to lose his mind), Stefan watched Tyler depart the porch and return to their transport to wait for him to return with Ellie. Well, considering it is a very real possibility that Jeremy had tried to break Victoria out, this impersonation was a gamble. But, it was the best idea he could think of and he probably would not improve over time. Steeling himself, Stefan walked up toward the door and knocked with a sureness he certainly did not feel as of now. Being violently ill was not an option though, so false confidence would have to suffice.

A well-tended nurse, dressed in a plain black dress with a white apron tied over it, and a stern look on her sharp, angled features opened the door. She glanced at him disdainfully and Stefan felt all of ten centimeters tall when he regained his voice enough to say, "Miss, my name is Jeremy Forbes and I am here to seek counsel with my sister Elena Donovan's appointed physician. If you could please inform him of my wish to speak with him I would be most grateful." The nurse gave him one last probing look, before escorting him into the foyer and heading down the front hallway. Okay Stefan, just breathe. You have made it into the actual building, you are almost there. Just breathe and you will be fine, he thought anxiously as the nurse began toward him again, this time with a man that he assumed was the Doctor following closely behind her.

The man looked as though he were about five feet and ten inches tall with a youthful face and thick blonde hair (there was a mustache to match). However, while his lips were lifted in a seemingly warm greeting, Stefan was alerted to a coldness in his eyes that warned him of the latent harshness this man might possess. Please, let him believe my story. Stefan was beginning to feel desperation clouding his mind and hoped to God that it did not show on his face. He had always been a horrible liar and all of it seemed to express itself on his face. Not this time, he prayed silently as he shook hands with the man.

"Hello Mr. Forbes, I am Doctor Nicholas Tanner. Nurse Gluck says that you wish to speak with me about Mrs. Donovan. If you will follow me up these stairs, I will show you to your sister's room. That way you shall be able to see the state she is in before we discuss her future. Follow me, sir." Without any more words to Stefan, the Doctor began ascending the stairs to the second level of the Hospital and Stefan was left with no choice other than to trail after him. The closer they drew to the top of the stairs, the ranker the air became. Foul odors almost made him choke before he caught his breath. He refused to give Tanner the satisfaction of that action.

The stone walls of the hallway at the top of the stairs were dingy and looked to be stained with something although it had faded so as not to allow him to know what that could possibly be. Each cell had a sturdy wooden door, with iron bars fencing in the small flap at the bottom. It was strikingly similar to the miniature door of sorts Tyler's mother had added to the kitchen door of their home so her poodle, Lovey, could move in and out of the house with more ease. This realization did absolutely nothing for keeping him from becoming violently ill. Sheer determination was now the only thing keeping Stefan afloat in this despicable place. Poor little Ellie, the gentlest girl he was acquainted with. She was the girl who everyone adored, who never had an unkind word for a single soul (not even her vile mother-in-law Kelilah) and who always placed everyone's needs before her own. The one person he knew who would never be capable of deserving this Hell and she was trapped here, possibly in great anguish.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Tanner stopped in front of the last cell on the right side of the hall. He turned and gestured to Stefan to look into the room through the bars. Feeling his stomach flip in anticipatory horror, he stepped forward and looked into the cell. He saw that everything Caroline feared was true. Elena was lying on a straw pallet, situated on a cold stone floor.

She had only one thin, flea-ridden blanket wrapped around her shivering form. Her lips cracked and tinged with the lightest bluish cast. Her beautiful chocolate hued hair was lank and lifeless, tangled in nasty waves around her face. Ellie's brown eyes once joyful and sweet, were now sunken into her face, cheekbones jutting violently forward underneath them. She appeared to weigh no more than 100 pounds, likely less than that. It was definite that she had not been eating enough; it was likely she ate barely at all in the two months she had been there. Ellie had obviously been only moving from bed to empty herself of personal waste in the chamber pot and for no other reason. Stefan was sure of one thing now. All these Doctors and Nurses were going to be sent to Hell for this unthinkable atrocity.

Stefan backed away from the doors, not realizing that tears had begun to fall down his cheeks. He looked over at Tanner, seeing a brief flash of pity before the man hardened once more. "As you can see sir, your sister is not in restraints. She has not attempted to escape or fight us when we administer treatment and therefore we generally leave her free to move around the room. We have tried ice-water therapy but have reaped no success on that front. Next on our agenda for Mrs. Donovan is animal magnetism therapy. If that does not work we shall just have to try something else. Rest assured, we will cure your sister of her demons." Stefan's blood becomes ice when Tanner smiles, and there really is no other descriptive term for its appearance than 'evil.'

"Doctor Tanner I appreciate all that you have accomplished for my sister's improvement, but I really must insist upon taking her home with me. You see, I have been away to earn my place in the world since I was sixteen. I have just turned twenty-one recently and have acquired a fairly large sum of wealth through some lucky business endeavors. I am on my way home to marry a childhood sweetheart and she wishes my sister to live with us, as do I. My Father listed me as one of the people who can procure her release, am I correct? I which case she will be leaving with me instantly." Stefan saw Tanner's face darken with the possible loss of one of his victims. But seeing as Jeremy Forbes was on Ellie's list of guardians, Tanner had no real choice in the matter. He would have to release the girl into her brother's care.

When resignation filled Tanner's eyes after a long space of drawn out silence, Stefan rejoiced inwardly. Ellie would be free of this place very soon. All that was standing in the way was the forging of Jeremy's signature on the release papers. An easy ride compared to this ridiculous impersonation. After a torturously slow and overly long meeting with Dr. Tanner in his office to sign the papers, Stefan was in the foyer waiting for them to guide Ellie down the stairs to him.

Nurse Gluck came stomping down the staircase with Ellie being dragged behind her, stumbling on the stone edges of the individual steps as her weak legs traversed them. When the women reached his place by the coat rack, Stefan took Ellie's hand from the Nurse and they were just walking out the front door when Stefan heard another Nurse behind him say to Gluck, "Did you say that was Jeremy Forbes? Because if that is what you were told, it was a shame-faced lie. I remember him trying to escape from here with Victoria Donovan five years ago. Doctor Mitchell was the director then and had to have the constable remove him."

Stefan had only listened up to the words 'shame-faced lie' and was now lifting Ellie up into his arms, and running the remaining few feet separating them from the buckboard. Tyler heard footsteps pounding on the walkway and looked up to see Stefan bolting toward him with Ellie being carried. It was enough to alarm him into action and while Stefan jumped into the back of the buckboard with Ellie and gently laid her down wrapping his arms around her, to keep her from sliding out, Tyler sprang into action.

Thankfully while waiting for Stefan, he had attached Folly to the buckboard's harness alongside Goddess. Otherwise Stefan might have needed to kill him later on, seeing as they would have been unable for him to ride separately and Folly would have been left behind. Tyler snapped the reigns and drove the horses forward at an almost frenzied speed. They had not come this far to fail now; Tyler would not let it happen. He would die first.

After they had gone about ten miles {I have no inkling about distances since MF is a fictional place. Just guessing, so please don't shoot me if it's unrealistic!}, Tyler slowed down again. There was no way that the staff would have been able to acquire the law's assistance timely enough to catch up with them. Most likely they were in the clear. Mission accomplished, Ellie had been rescued as they had promised Caroline. Now all they needed was to return home in a timely enough manner that they could clean Ellie up before taking her over to Allen's in the morning. The last thing they needed was for Allen to take her back because of how broken-down and filthy she still was. Stefan was praying that Caroline would be awaiting them at the Lockwood house as she had promised and that she had been able to procure Kat's assistance. They would be in desperate need of it.

By the time the buckboard arrived at the Lockwood home, Tyler and Stefan were both mentally and physically exhausted. This had drained what little energy Tyler had possessed and even Stefan who was naturally easily capable of keeping long hours was on his last legs. It was well after midnight, being closer to one o'clock in the morning and both of them were relieved when after Tyler stowed the horses in the stables and fed them, placed the buckboard in its proper station and walked with Stefan up to the door of the house, with Ellie in his arms (now that they were on even terms, he would not allow Stefan to carry her) the door opened before they could touch it.

Caroline rushed forward and dragged them into the house, slamming the door behind them. Tyler winced and scolded her, "Do not do that if you please! If either my Father or my Mother is woken up there will be shouting and I would rather not…" But Caroline interrupted before he could finish and said just as meanly, "Neither is home. Both Carol and Richard are staying overnight at Uncle Allen's home to visit with him and Aunt Glory." Catching sight of her sister in Tyler's arms, she let out a gasp and a hand flew up to cover her mouth.

Realizing the raw emotions she was reflecting, Caroline gathered them back in and shoved them as far away from her actions as was humanly possible. She needed to be strong, for Ellie. Her baby sister needed her now more than she ever had. Mira needed her Mother and Caroline would cut out her own heart before allowing Mira to lose the only parent she had left. Marching up the stairs with hopefulness in her steps, she goes as fast as she can. She has made it halfway up before she realizes that Tyler is not following and is still next to Stefan in the foyer with the stupidest look upon his face. Stefan looks identical and while it is pretty funny, it also sort of makes her mad.

"Well, are you waiting for a hand-engraved invitation? Hurry up! Kat is in one of the guest rooms readying a bath for Ellie. She will help her to look presentable once more, while we have a discussion in the upstairs parlor." Tyler continues to look stupidly at her, so she is grateful when Stefan pokes him in the shoulder and he begins to move up the stairs. Once they have all reached the blue guest bedroom (Carol Lockwood is an odd woman who color-codes bedrooms), Caroline has Tyler sit Ellie on the settee that is really close to the claw-footed bathtub she and Kat have placed in the center of the room. "Thank you both, but you need to leave now. I will meet you in the parlor after I help Kat get Ellie into the bath." Both men exit the room blushing at the mention of a lady taking a bath. They practically trip over one another in their mutual haste to exit the room.

Kat is appalled by Ellie's appearance. She feels pity for her but is also very angry at the woman's obvious un-involvement in her own fate. She sits there with those brown eyes shut tight against reality and Kat remembers that look upon her Aunty Reina's face after being slapped and violated by her Uncle. She has seen it upon her own face but refuses to let that thought plague her any further because of the agony it would bring. If I ignore it nothing will prove it really _does_ exist, is what that particular expression says. So when they have stripped the thin, dingy grayish dress from her body and lowered her frame into the tub Kat tells Caroline with feigned sweetness, "Miss, I will take care of her now. You may go to the parlor so I can begin, if you please." Caroline who is trying to get Ellie to meet her gaze, stroking her cheek, looks over at Kat and decides to leave this in the maid's capable hands. Anyone who has encountered Katerina while she is accomplishing something knows that she will not rest until it is complete. Leaving the room with one last soft glance at Ellie, Caroline sighs deeply.

Kat now has the privacy she will need for this. She crouches next to the bathtub so that she can be eye-level with Ellie and she grips Ellie's chin between her long, work-roughened fingers. They would be the hands of an aristocrat if they were not so callused, red and chapped from harsh work. "Now you listen to me and listen well – SNAP OUT OF IT!" Kat yells this as loudly as she dares, with her face so close to Ellie's their noses are almost touching. Miraculously, Ellie moves her eyes up to look into Kat's. There is a spark in them that had died for the past two months and had been dampened far longer than that, since her husband enlisted. But it is there now, once again noticeable even if it is not quite as bright as it once was.

Kat continues to give Ellie a piece of her mind and says, "I know you have suffered great pain. That much cannot be denied, but nothing can excuse the pain you are inflicting upon others because of it. This will not bring him back; it will destroy your spirit and possibly incur serious harm against you daughter, your beloved бебе {Bulgarian for 'baby'}. You must FIGHT this! I see myself in you. I have known your fear and your grief in my own time. Yelena, you can beat this if you choose to. Do it for yourself and your family – allow their love to carry you and it will." Finished with words that seemed harsh and cruel almost in their intensity, Kat began to carefully and gently untangle Ellie's long hair. Unbeknownst to her, those words had begun something in Ellie, a hunger for what she had lost. It was small but the longed-for healing was finally beginning, even if it was not visible yet.

Down the hall in the parlor Stefan, Caroline and Tyler were discussing the situation. It was agreed that they would never speak of this night again unless Ellie brought the subject to their attention herself. Tyler vowed to Caroline that he would visit every day and do his best to help her; in turn he would fix himself and after sinking so low in his own sorrow, he was on his way up with that simple promise. Stefan watched quietly as his lost friend regained some of the passion he used to exude constantly, in every word and action. It moved him greatly. Caroline felt blessed to have such wonderful friends when her family had for the most part, turned out to be such a disappointment. Maybe, they could help quell the loneliness while she waited for Damon to return.

With all of them refreshed and cleaned up for the ensuing encounter, the next morning they all set out for Allen Forbes' home. Kat was haunted by the words she had told Elena the evening before, her past shadowing her thoughts. Elena was thinking of Mira {pronounced Mee-RA, if you're curious}, her beautiful blonde-haired and brown-eye baby; her arms are aching for Mira for the first time in what feels like too long. Guilt is sustaining her, helping her to walk the distance and not need to be carried like the night before. Stefan and Caroline are both moving in their thoughts back and forth from Damon to Ellie. They are worried and yet hope has been renewed and after these last couple of strange days and their events, they know that together they can handle anything – they are true family in the purest sense of the word.

Much later on, when they are all happily settled, living lives that seem like waking dreams they will remember this moment. They are walking the first steps of a beautiful, happy future and none of them will feel this pain much longer. Elena's recovery will be slow and hard but she will make it to the top once more. She will learn to open her heart again and Tyler will take those adventures right alongside her. They will be unbreakable once they are put back together. Caroline will find her happiness in ways she always dreamed of and will never feel the poverty of spirit that haunts her now ever again in her days on Earth. Once she moves past it, the feeling will dissipate like smoke rising from a chimney. After awhile you can no longer see the blackness of the pain and it is never revisited. Stefan and Kat will find a love neither thought was to be possible and both tried to fight, although resistance was futile. Once they are together, the circle is complete and they are floating for the rest of their lives. Untouchable and yet so very touched, they all survive and better yet they _live_. But that is another story…or two.

**A/N: So I am now finished with this mini-epic! I hope you enjoyed my brain's detour. It was impossible to escape this and believe me I tried but my Muse pretty much pulled a 'Caroline' and hog-tied my hands to the keyboard; And forced me to type uncontrollably until I was done. I apologize for the length of this chapter but I could find no real way to split it into 2 parts. Yes, StefKat will have another completely separate story for their romance. As of yet it is untitled and unwritten but that will be rectified very soon. I will have the first chapter of that story up within a week. Next Saturday will be the latest it is posted, I promise! :) And I will be updating at least once a week after that, possibly more but no promises because of school and work. They will be long chapters so have your reading glasses readied! If you want to read that story, I strongly suggest that you place me on AUTHOR ALERT, because like I said it is untitled as of yet. It is the only story I have in the works and the description will say it's the sequel but you should still alert me to make it easier on yourselves. Oh and FYI, sometime after I finish StefKat, I have seriously legendary ideas for Elena/Tyler's part of this series. Yes, that's right I said SERIES! So I hope you liked this and keep your eyes peeled for the next installment. Later people! :) **


	3. SEQUEL! VERY IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is extremely important – if you wish to know about the StefKat story I have in the works you need to READ THE A/Ns AT the START & END of both parts of this story. They are not just the ramblings of a madwoman, they are actually pertinent. So if you are interested, read them carefully. If you already read them, this warning is not for you and you are a VERY AWESOME PERSON! :) If you wish to be like the awesome people, read the blasted notes. Thank you and love you all very much!


End file.
